Love Will Find A Way
by Kat Evans
Summary: When it seems like all is lost for the Evenstar, could a chance encounter set her life back on track? Oneshot, Aragorn/Arwen, fluff


Arwen choked back tears as she walked in the gardens of Imladris. She knew she was meant to be at the farewell but how could she go now after what had just happened?

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

How could he say those things? After all they'd said, after all they'd sworn, he had said they were nothing. He had told her it was a dream. They were a dream.

_We would never need to face the world alone_

How could she carry on? Even the grove of Nienna would not wash away this grief.

She looked up as she reached a small pool and saw a sculpture she had never looked at before. To her shock, it was Beren and Luthien. How had she not seen this?

The sculptor had captured them in a quiet moment together, each wrapped up in the other to the exclusion of all other things. It looked to be later in their relationship as both were less than pristinely dressed, possibly after the escape from Tol-in-Gaurhoth. Beren was cradling Luthien's face in his hands with an unbelieving look of love. It felt almost too private to look at.

Arwen's eyes were drawn to Beren's hand closest to her where the Ring of Barahir was set on the hero's finger. Her hand went to her pocket and drew out that selfsame ring on a chain. She sighed as she looked at it; she had been intending to wear it in place of the Evenstar as a sign of her love continuing. She supposed she should return it now.

She looked up at the statue again, furiously blinking back tears threatening to spill over again, this time focusing on Luthien, her great-great grandmother on her father's side.

She whose love had bought new life against all the odds. She who had overpowered Sauron and Morgoth. She who had defied her father and never given up.

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

It suddenly hit Arwen like a physical force: she must not fall to despair. Her love had endured thus far, she was not worthy of his love if she let it fail now.

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

She could not walk with him through the shadow as Luthien had done with Beren.

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

But she would not leave him now.

She pulled the ring from the chain and slipped it on her left ring finger. Casting the chain into the pool like an offering, she offered up a silent prayer of thanks and hope to all the Valar and Illúvatar.

_I know_

With a last glance at the stone lovers, she turned and ran.

_Love will find a way_

She ran as she had never run before, back the way she'd come.

_Anywhere I go_

She had to reach him. He had to know.

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

She was not giving up.

_Like dark turning into day_

The pale dawn broke as Arwen slipped into the courtyard, weaving her way through the assembled elves to her customary spot to the left of her father.

_Somehow we'll come through_

She looked for him and met his gaze.

_Now that I've found you_

She used her left hand to neaten her hair and the dawn light glinted off the emeralds set in the silver.

_Love will find a way_

* * *

Aragorn had been trying to convince himself it was for the better. He could live without her, even if it would be not much of a life. She belonged with her people. Why then, did he feel like he could not breathe?

Elrond stepped forward and began to speak. Aragorn tried to pay attention but couldn't help looking at Arwen as she slipped in late.

_I was so afraid_

The Lord Elrond was right. She had to go. She could not remain without her father's blessing.

Then he saw the ring on her finger. Many years had passed since he had given it to her but he still knew it well.

_Now I realize_

His eyes locked with hers.

_Love is never wrong_

**I would rather spend one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.**

_And so it never dies_

He took what felt like his first breath since they had parted as he realised the truth never dropping his gaze from her eyes. A life without each other, immortal or not, would be empty. This was where they belonged.

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes _

He knew she could see the realisation hit him as her entire being seemed to light up.

_And if only they could feel it too_

He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to swear his love again. But this was not the time or place.

_The happiness I feel with you_

Screw it.

Oblivious to the looks of the Fellowship, Elrond and the assembled elves Aragorn pushed forward to the middle ground between them and Arwen ran to meet him, throwing herself into his arms.

_They'd know_

He kissed her.

_Love will find a way_

And there was nothing but her. No world, no imminent evil, no extremely unimpressed father; just her.

_Anywhere we go_

"Le melin, goheno nin, le melin"

_We're home_

"Le melin"

_If we are there together_

She kissed him again, holding him like she'd never let go.

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

Arwen broke the kiss and spoke in a voice that carried easily on the morning air.

"The next time I see you I will embrace you as my husband"

Realising what she was doing, Aragorn equalled her in his reply

"And I swear Gondor shall have no Queen but you"

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

* * *

From the shadows nearby, Elladan smiled at his little sister's joy. She deserved happiness after so long alone and so long in love. If his father, who was now fighting a scowl in face of these unwanted declarations, ever knew he had been the one to carve the statue that had sealed her fate, he would prefer to be some way off.

_I know love will find a way_

Sometimes love just had to be helped along.


End file.
